You disgust me Guy of Gisborne Kate & Guy fic
by Leah Day
Summary: Kate wants to know why Guy killed her brother. AU ditty. I wished there had been something like this in the show. Rated M for angst.


_**You disgust me Guy of Gisborne**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

As much as I loved the character Guy of Gisborne, I was disgusted when he killed Kate's brother. I thought it was pointless, pathetic, and cruel. Then again, I've never seen the character kill without a reason and thought he would always have one.

I'm writing this for ranting purposes. Don't worry, I will continue to write guy friendly fics. But I honestly do not think I will like the character as much as I used to.

Rated M for angst and murder.

_**Disclaimer**_

If RH was mine it would be rated R. Matthew would still be alive and there would be plenty of shagging. This fic is dedicated to Kate fans.

_**Locksley, before Robin's return.**_

Kate of Locksley set her broom aside and watched with interest as Sir Guy of Gisborne cantered into the village.

"Take her to the stables," the tall dark haired man instructed a stable lad, handing the reins of his panting brown rouncy mare to him. "And have someone fetch the blacksmith, she's lost a shoe."

"Aye milord," the boy replied.

'_He's well fit_,' the blonde village maiden thought, admiring the way Guy strode confidently toward the Manor entrance. '_I'd ave im even if he is a cranky bully,'_

"Still fancyin Gisborne I see."

Kate whipped around to see her red haired brother standing behind her, leering like a fool.

"I don't fancy him Matthew!" she denied, cheeks blood red with embarrassment. "He's a bastard! Why would I care for a sodding bastard?"

"Oi keep your voice down ya shrieking banshee!" Matthew cautioned angrily. "Imagine what would happen if he heard that?"

"Flogging?"

"Perhaps."

"Gisborne doesn't flog people Matthew," Kate stated, folding her arms across her chest. "He's not like the sheriff."

"I don't care. Just be careful. Kate. You need to nip this infatuation of yours in the bud. I-"

"It's not an infatuation!" Kate cried, hands balling into tight fists. "I just think he's mighty handsome that's all. An old maid like me can think that can't she?"

"Listen! I won't always be around to protect you and mother!" Matthew hissed.

Kate's brow furrowed

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked with suspicion. "Do you think Gisborne will kill you if you try to stop him from taking me to the back of the stables for a bit of-"

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid," Matthew replied. "I've heard that-"

"What?"

"Gisborne's set his eyes on Sir Edward's daughter."

Kate was crushed. Lady Marian of Knighton Hall. Educated. Beautiful. Much younger then she was. She didn't stand a chance.

Then it dawned on her.

"But that's ridiculous!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Marian's been betrothed to Sir Robin!"

"Rumour has it Robin ended the betrothal before he left. Said he didn't want Marian to become an old maid. So she's free." Matthew became deadly serious. "And if you bring shame to our family by offering to warm Sir Guy's bed, sister, I will flog you for ruining his chances with Marian. I don't like the bugger, but I won't let you shame our family or hers because you've got the hots for the lord of the manor. "

Realising that even mildly flirting with Sir Guy would be a dreadful mistake; Kate dropped her head and sighed heavily with defeat.

"Brother I am well past the age for marriage," she murmured sadly, tucking silky blonde hair behind her ear. "I just wanted-"

"Leave the man alone, little sister. He's not for you."

"I never said I was going to warm his bed!" Kate snapped.

"But you've been thinking about it."

Kate snorted.

"Marian can do that for him! All I ever wanted was for him to look at me!" And with a huff, the girl grabbed the broom and began to sweep. Hot tears sliding quickly down her cheeks.

_**Present. The outlaw camp**_

"Why'd you do it?"

Guy of Gisborne slowly turned his head to address the female outlaw standing behind him.

Kate. Angry and beautiful. Hand resting on her slender hip. Impatiently, expectantly, waiting for him to divulge what she wanted to know.

What she needed to know.

Gisborne knew just by looking at the woman that snapping for her to leave him be would not make her go away. He knew he would have to explain himself one day.

Confession. Jesu. It was a painful thing.

"I do not know," he revealed softly.

Kate raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know?" she echoed, disbelief in her voice. "My brother was a kind hearted, innocent boy with hopes and dreams and you butchered him! You didn't have to kill him. He was hopeless with a sword while you're meant to be an expert swordsman!"

Guy turned away from her.

The blonde rolled her eyes.

'_Typical!_' she thought scornfully.

"You disgust me!" she continued, voice shaking with fury. "You are the most disgusting creature I have ever seen! You are the-"

Gisborne turned to face the woman a second time.

Kate found that she could not speak. The last bout of stinging verbal abuse she had wanted to hurl at him could no longer pass her lips.

Gisborne's eyes were not cold and fearsome. Instead they held a shame. An angst in them the former Locksley village maiden had never thought she would see.

"Her," she breathed edging away from him. "You killed Matthew because of her."

"Leave me be," the dark haired man hissed. "You know you will have your vengeance on me after my last breath! Leave me be!"

"Aup!"

Kate put a hand to her mouth feeling sick.

"Allan," Guy greeted dryly. "What does Robin want now?"

"More like what does Much want, Giz. Dinner's ready."

"I'll help him," Kate muttered. She swept past the men, reminding Allan of a beautiful, but rather pissed off, valkerie.

"What was that all about?" the auburn haired outlaw asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"She wanted to know why I killed her brother," Gisborne replied wearily.

"What did you tell her?"

The dark haired man scowled then sighed heavily.

"I told her I didn't know."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Later that evening when everyone else slept peacefully. Guy of Gisborne dreamed.

_**Flash back. Nottingham Castle**_

The girl, Kate, squirmed like a wild cat in his grip. However her anxiety was lost on Guy of Gisborne. All he could see was Marian.

The girl he had loved stood on one side of the courtyard, dressed in the white robes she had died in. Her lustrous dark hair flowed freely over her shoulders. Dried blood perverted the crisp whiteness of her desert garments.

No one else in the courtyard could see her. Not even her husband. She was for his eyes only.

"Don't do this," she pleaded her sweet voice a whisper. "You are a good person. Do not do this. I beg you!"

"_Leave me be!_' he roared back at her in his mind.

Marian scowled at him.

"Never," she vowed determinedly. "Not while there is still decency inside of you."

Gisborne snorted mentally.

"_That decency, young lady, is about to come to an end!"_

Fearing for his sister's life, Kate's brother rushed toward Gisborne and his sister, clumsily brandishing a sword.

Upon seeing the lad, rage consumed the black haired lord like a hot river and whatever compassion Marian had left in him was, at this moment, forcefully swept aside.

Guy tightened his grip on Kate's arm and within the blink of an eye, stabbed Matthew in the stomach.

Marian's spirit gasped in horror. She stared at him in disbelieving eyes.

"How could you?" she cried. "You did not need to kill him!"

Gisborne ignored the spirit. With an animalistic grunt, he threw the now hysterical Kate toward her dying brother, watching stoically as the poor girl cradled the boy in her arms. Then he returned his gaze to her.

'_Look at what you have turned me into Marian,'_ he told her in his rage soaked mind.

Tears streaked down his dead beloved's cheeks. Shaking her head she began to back away.

"No Guy," she moaned. "No. This cannot be! You are not a not a monster."

"_I am. And it is all your fault!"_

The apparition of Marian gave one last whimper of denial then faded from his sight, replaced by the image of a dying brother, a grieving sister, and a scowling Robin Hood.

_**End of Flashback**_

Gisborne woke with a start. Looking wildly around him he searched for signs of waking amongst his fellow outlaws.

Nothing.

Relieved, he lay back and closed his eyes. Mere seconds later he opened his eyes, gave a shuddering breath and blinked.

Hot tears slowly made there way down his cheeks. He bit his lip. A sob grew in his throat. He bit his lip harder and harder until the skin burst and warm tangy blood oozed out the wound.

The lump in his throat became so painful Gisborne could no longer bear the agony and began to cry.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Not far from Gisborne's cot lay Kate. She had heard the muffled sobs and deduced it was Gisborne who was crying.

'_For whom do you weep, murderer?_' she thought tugging the fur pelt tighter around her slender frame.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The day had only just begun. All of the outlaws were still sleeping except Kate and Gisborne.

The blonde woman acknowledged Guy's presence with a cool glance before returning to her task, grooming her blood bay rouncy gelding with a currycomb.

Gisborne licked his suddenly dry lips then took a deep breath.

"What I did to your brother was unjust," he said at last.

Kate paused in her grooming.

"It was," she agreed softly.

"I am sorry," he added. "I'm sorrier then you can imagine."

Kate stopped what she was doing and stared at the sky. Her lips parted, closed, then parted again.

"I know you are. But I can't …"

"I know you can't."

The woman shifted her head to look at him.

"One day … When it hurts less. But not now Gisborne."

"What I did was unforgiveable," Guy told her with a firm shake of his head. "But I spoke and you listened. I confessed and you accepted me. I can never have your forgiveness. Don't give it to me."

"Robin forgave you."

Gisborne smirked.

"Marian would have wanted him to," he told her ruefully.

"So he can stay in her good books?"

"Yes."

Kate could not help but grin at the idea of a ghost being pissed off at Robin.

"I see," she murmured. She pocketed the currycomb and led her mount over to the tack rack, leaving Gisborne standing alone amongst the horses.

'_Hope you're happy Marian,_' he thought.

The soft warm breeze blowing into his face was a sure indication she was.

_**The end**_

_**Authors note**_

Not as anti Guy as it could have been but it is still a wee bit Guy bashy.

I don't think I could ever stop liking the character of Guy because, A, it is a sodding show and, B; He is just so goddamn lovely. It is due to his loveliness that this fic did not get its original ending, which was not going to be happy whatsoever.

When I saw Guy kill Kate's brother, it became hard for me to enjoy the character as much as I used to. I still do not believe what he did was an act of self-defence. It seemed like Gisborne had to commit this cold-blooded crime so he could prove to Marian, one of the few people who had cared for him, that he was a monster incapable of goodness.

The part at the beginning is just an idea. Kate entertaining the idea of may be having Guy take her flower. She wouldn't have done it because she's too smart to let him take her to bed his bed and ruin her, but I thought it would be ok to let her have a wee crush before all Hell broke loose a few years later on.

The flash back with Marian was included because I thought it would be interesting.

Well, that's it. If you enjoyed this ditty. Jolly good. If not. Oh well.


End file.
